


The Catch

by SeoxSimp (BaraDad)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Granblue Fantasy The Animation (Anime)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Seox/Six sinning, Smut, late night sexy thoughts, pining seox, unrequited crush?, voyuerism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraDad/pseuds/SeoxSimp
Summary: Seox thinks of Djeeta at night while alone with his thoughts.
Relationships: Djeeta/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 36





	The Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this certainly is not how I saw my first fanfiction going. Regardless, I love this ship and saw it needed some more sin so...... Here's my offering. I could potentially do a part 2 if I feel like it. ^^ Sorry if it's weak at any point, I just wanted to post it because I wouldn't stop editing it ajsdfkasd
> 
> All characters depicted are 18+ in this fic!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Remnants of the dream where he had the captain writhing underneath him danced around in his hazy mind as he woke up. His eyes snapped open as he felt the dull embers of his heat, ones he had managed to willfully ignore for a few days soon turn into an urgent, unyielding flame that needed to be put out immediately. Groaning, the Erune man rolled to his side and stubbornly kept refusing to acknowledge it. Not the way his member was starting to swell, how everything seemed warmer than usual, or his heart hammering away in his chest as a result. He absolutely despised his heats for doing this to him, making him feel so _vulnerable_.  
  


He hated the way Djeeta’s sweet scent intoxicated him completely, trailing after her almost unconsciously. How her touches drove him absolutely insane, especially when she would rub his ears _just right_ to send shivers down his spine. During these moments, his instincts constantly screamed at him to steal the captain away for the time being, especially when that damned Sage outfit was worn. Oh Lucifer, the way the fabric was simultaneously skintight and not tight enough for him. That accursed outfit had been the subject of many heat-induced and non-heat induced fantasies alike. Especially with the way it made everything so easily….. _accessible_. He could easily pull the fabric away to expose her body to his eager eyes.  
  
His traitorous body burned hotter at the thought and the quiet resignation he felt for wanting to touch himself was drowned away. Closing his eyes, he moved a shaky hand to rub at his half-hardened member through the fabric of his pants. The friction already providing some much-needed relief for him. This was not his first time exploring himself in such a manner, but it was more of acting on curiosity rather than the raging fire he felt now. His mind slipped back to his captain, with her soft blonde locks and full lips that he wanted to press against his own. He wanted all of her, heat or not.  
  
He imagined her in various positions. Ones where she was above him, riding his cock without abandon as she moaned out, too lost in pleasure to care who heard. Or ones where she was underneath him, like in his dream, as he thrust into her tight, wet folds insatiably. Their lips locked together in a frenzy of heated kisses until they separated for air. Each fantasy had her eager and willing for him. Her cheeks red with those honey eyes gazing at him affectionately while her mouth begged for him. Begs for him to make her his. How amazing he felt inside her. To have his seed fucked into her. How she would take it all for him.  
  
Seox shivered in delight at the fantasies, the hand rubbing himself through his clothes was no longer enough anymore. The once relieving pace was now constrictive against his erect cock. He craved more. Needed it with ever fiber of his being. With any lingering resistance shattered, the Erune male swiftly took the covers off himself, laid back down and raised his hips slightly so he could free his member from his clothes faster. Pangs of guilt coursed through him, he would be dirtying Djeeta’s image for his own pleasure again, but at the moment, it felt too good to stop.  
  
Letting out a shaky breath, Seox wrapped a hand around his erect member. Immediately setting out a slow and teasing pace that seemed almost cautious, experimental even. He worked his way up from base of his cock to the weeping head, his thumb spreading the beads of precum that formed to help his hand glide along easier. The growing pleasure washing away the residual guilt. Once he felt himself sufficiently prepared, he wasted no time and bucked his hips into his hand while stroking himself. He let out a choked moan as instinct took over for him. The sound of skin against skin, helping to create the illusion that the blonde woman was on top of him, riding him just like in his fantasies. Small grunts of pleasure escaped him as he started to completely lose himself to the harsh rhythm of his strokes and thrusts, bed creaking underneath him from the intensity.  
  
“A-Ah.. Captain…”Seox hoarsely whispered, tightening his hand, imaging it was her walls responding to him. “Please, I need-” A fierce snarl cut him off, his free hand had begun to knead the sensitive, swelling knot roughly. The new sensation mixed with his frenzied thrusts quickly helped his pleasure reach further, closer to the orgasm he craved. It was such shameful thing, acting like such a animal, but he couldn’t help it. Mind occupied with how much he wanted to knot and breed the captain’s beautiful body. Fucking her until he was sure she was full of his seed, enough to potentially bear his child.  
  
 _Gods, yes._ The thought of Djeeta wanting to be marked his in such a way triggered his orgasm.  
  
Eyes clamped shut and mind blanking out, his pace faltered momentarily before starting up again. A strangled cry tore through his lips. The hand rubbing his knot abandoned its original position to clamp over his mouth as he cried out, muffling any other cries that could possibly attract someone’s attention. He continued the wild pace, opening his hand enough to slip his knot in before giving a harsh squeeze. He screamed out, pushing his orgasm higher.  
  
In the peak of it, a broken cry of Djeeta’s name slipped out repeatedly like a prayer. His cock shooting out ropes of thick, hot cum against his stomach and hand. He locked up, back arched, as he rides the orgasm’s peak before falling back, completely spent. Breathing hard and heavy, his body occasionally twitching in the aftereffects of his orgasm along with his cock weakly shooting out more semen on himself.  
  
Slowly coming back to his senses, years of sharpening his senses makes him feel like he's being watched. His eyes snap open, body alert and ready to act in case of a threat. Looking towards the now open door of his room, he felt ice cold dread bubble up.  
  
Familiar honey eyes were now staring straight at him, her dainty hand covering her mouth.  
  
 _She had caught him._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Seox feels OOC, I saw him to be a guy who feels strongly but pushes down his feelings in order to keep his stoic façade but occasionally that crumbles and the shy, anxious man shows himself with a dash of insecurity. So, he tries to and run away from feelings because he's actually kind of terrified of feeling feels since all he's known is pain. But when in private, behind the safety of a door, I saw him to shamefully indulge himself in his desires, sexual or not.
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to check out my tumblr @ SeoxSimp. It's where I'll post many of my writings/drabbles.


End file.
